Caught In The Act
by LynOfConquest
Summary: This is just a thing I wrote off a stupid little idea I had. Basically, it's set in a AU where Netflix's Daredevil's Matt Murdock, Young Charles Xavier from First Class and Days of Future Past, and Will Graham from Hannibal are brothers. Logically, that makes no sense, but who cares. The characters aren't mine, but the universe is. First in a probable many.
1. Matt

_This is just a thing I wrote off a stupid little idea I had. Basically, it's set in a AU where Netflix's Daredevil's Matt Murdock, Young Charles Xavier from First Class and Days of Future Past, and Will Graham from Hannibal are brothers. Logically, that makes no sense, but who cares. The characters aren't mine, but the universe is. This particular story is set sometime after Charles is shot and around the time the Devil of Hell's Kitchen gets famous. And it's also tied into the first season of Hannibal (I think, I honestly have no clue)._

 **I think I will focus on the fact that Charles and Matt are brothers. Charles approaches Matt about the vigilante act. Angst ensues. It's great.**

* * *

Matt walked up to the door of his apartment, immediately sensing something off. He tensed, preparing for a possible fight. He slowly opened the door, creeping toward the living room.

"Hello, Matt." A British voice said as he turned the corner.

Matt relaxed a bit then stiffed again. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I can't just stop by?"

Matt scoffed. "If normal people want to stop by, they don't break in to other peoples apartments."

"But we're not normal, are we Matt?"

Matt smiled, "No, I guess we're not."

Matt stepped into the room and headed to the fridge. "Can I get you something?" He held up a beer.

"I don't drink, Matt, you know that."

He shrugged, "I thought I'd ask." He popped it open and leaned on the counter. "So what do you want, Charles?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I got in?" Charles asked.

"No, I can taste the extra salt in the air, I know it was that teleporter of yours." Matt said, with almost disgust in his voice, but not quite.

"He doesn't belong to me." Charles replied in an equal tone.

"What do you want Charles." It wasn't a question.

"I want to know what your doing." Charles said with a stern voice. "And we both know what I'm talking about."

"You already know, or else you wouldn't be here."

"You can't keep putting yourself out their like that. You're going to get hurt."

Matt growled and slid off his jacket. "People are alive because of me."

"But I can't see you dead." Charles said.

"So it's OK for you to go and risk your life and I can't? Why?"

"Matt, you are blind!" Charles exclaimed.

"And you can't even walk!"

"That is my point! Doing what you're doing, all this fighting, its going to get you killed!"

"Yeah, so?"

"What?" Charles said, taken back. Matt looked down. "What did you say?"

"You know, you sound more British every time we meet?" Matt changed the subject.

"No, what did you say?"

"Can we just drop it?" Matt pleaded.

"'Cause it sounded to me like you don't care if something happens to you."

"Charlie! Please just drop it."

"I can't. Because with that kind of mind set, you definitely shouldn't be out there"

Matt walked to sit down on the couch. He heard the squeak of wheels, telling him that Charles still hadn't upgraded his chair for an electric one.

"Matty, I can't lose you. Not with everything going on with Will."

"You haven't called me that in years." Matt said quietly. "I have to do this Charlie, I have to."

"Fine, I understand."

"Really?" Matt looked over toward the sound of the other man's voice.

"I'm not happy about this, but I understand. You are my brother and I love you.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Thank you Charles."

"I should get going." Charles said.

Matt hesitated, then said, "Wait." He heard the squeak of the wheels and painted a mental image of where exactly this brother was and headed over to him. When he approached he leaned down to hug the other man. "Stay safe, Charles. Take care of those kids."

"I always do." With that, there was a change in air pressure, a strange noise and the warmth of another body in the room. Then another change in pressure, noise and the loss of two of those bodies.

"Bye, Charlie." Matt smiled.


	2. Charles

_This is just a thing I wrote off a stupid little idea I had. Basically, it's set in a AU where Netflix's Daredevil's Matt Murdock, Young Charles Xavier from First Class and Days of Future Past, and Will Graham from Hannibal are brothers. Logically, that makes no sense, but who cares. The characters aren't mine, but the universe is. This particular story is set sometime after Charles is shot and around the time the Devil of Hell's Kitchen gets famous. And it's also tied into the first season of Hannibal (I think, I honestly have no clue)._

 **I think I will focus on the fact that Charles and Matt are brothers. Charles approaches Matt about the vigilante act. Angst ensues. It's great.**

 _The last chapter was from Matt's perspective, this one's from Charles' perspective. Same story, same dialog._

* * *

"This is fine Kurt, you can leave me." Charles said, wheeling himself next to the couch.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll let you know if I need you."

"OK." Kurt said slowly, still not sure, then the teleporter disappeared.

The door to the apartment opened slowly and quietly and a young man entered, slowly.

"Hello, Matt." He said right as the young man turned the corner, tense. At the sound of his voice the man seemed to relax, but only for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" the young man, Matt, said.

"I can't just stop by?" Charles said with a lighthearted smile.

Matt scoffed. "If normal people want to stop by, they don't break in to other peoples apartments."

"But we aren't normal, are we Matt?"

Matt smiled, "No, I guess we're not." He stepped into the room and headed toward the kitchen. "Can I get you something?" He held up a beer, offering it to Charles.

"I don't drink, Matt, you know that." Charles folded his arms and leaned back.

Matt shrugged, "I thought I'd ask." He grabbed a bottle opener out of a drawer and popped the cap off his bottle. He put the tool back and leaned on the counter. "So what do you want, Charles?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I got in?" He asked, in an attempt to make some friendly conversation before he pissed off the younger man.

"No, I can taste the extra salt in the air, I know it was that teleporter of yours." Matt said, with almost disgust in his voice, but not quite.

"He doesn't belong to me." Charles replied in an equal tone.

"What do you want Charles." It wasn't a question.

"I want to know what your doing." Charles said with a stern voice. "And we both know what I'm talking about."

"You already know, or else you wouldn't be here." Matt stood up straight, taking a more defensive stance.

"You can't keep putting yourself out their like that. You're going to get hurt."

Matt growled. He slid off his jacket and laid it on the counter. "People are alive because of me."

"But I can't see you dead." Charles said.

"So it's OK for you to go and risk your life and I can't? Why?" Frustration evident on Matt's face, as he looked just past the other man.

"Matt, you are blind!" Charles exclaimed.

"And you can't even walk!" Matt shot back.

"That is my point! Doing what you're doing, all this fighting, its going to get you killed!"

"Yeah, so?"

"What?" Charles said, taken back. Matt's gaze dropped and he hung his head. "What did you say?"

"You know, you sound more British every time we meet?" Matt changed the subject, looking up.

"No, what did you say?"

"Can we just drop it?" Matt pleaded, turning his face away.

"'Cause it sounded to me like you don't care if something happens to you."

"Charlie! Please just drop it." The younger man turned his head back so he was looking directly at Charles.

"I can't." Charles said defiantly, "Because with that kind of mind set, you definitely shouldn't be out there"

Matt walked over to the couch and sat down.

Charles rolled his chair closer to where he was sitting. "Matty, I can't lose you. Not with everything going on with Will."

"You haven't called me that in years." Matt said quietly. He sighed, "I have to do this Charlie, I have to."

"Fine, I understand."

"Really?" Matt looked over toward the sound of the other man's voice.

"I'm not happy about this, but I understand. You are my brother and I love you.

Matt smiled and nodded, relief and gratitude written on his face. "Thank you Charles."

"I should get going." Charles said, turning away.

Matt hesitated, then said, "Wait." Charles turned back, so he was facing his brother. "Stay safe, Charles. Take care of those kids."

"I always do." Charles smiled. With that, he summoned Kurt, who appeared promptly and the two disappeared.

"You good?" Kurt asked, once they reappeared elsewhere.

"Yes, I believe I am."


End file.
